1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an analogue operation adjusting means, and more particularly to a means for adjusting an analogue arithmetic unit provided in a photographic camera for controlling exposure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a photographic camera provided with exposure control circuit, it has been known to use an analogue arithmetic unit in which various kinds of exposure information are handled in the analogue form. In the conventional analogue arithmetic unit in which exposure information such as film speed, aperture size or the like is represented by resistance set by variable resistors, the resistance of the variable resistors are adjusted precisely in advance in the course of manufacture of the camera. In more detail, the terminal voltages of the variable resistors are adjusted to compensate for the errors in the resistances and in the characteristics of various elements including the photodetector of a light measuring circuit.
The above described adjusting means including a number of adjustable factors is disadvantageous in that the operation for adjustment is troublesome in manufacturing the cameras in a mass production process. The camera provided with such adjusting means is disadvantageous in that the structure thereof is complicated due to the number of adjustable elements.